


Aphrodisiac

by damiensirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Potions, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damiensirius/pseuds/damiensirius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Sirius found a recipe for an aphrodisiac in an old potions book and brewed it secretly, he of course needs to use the opportunity of him and Remus having the dorm to themselves over Christmas break to try it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, so sorry if there are any mistakes and feel free to correct me!

“Sirius, I’m not so sure about this.” Remus bit on his lower lip and doubtingly looked down at the glass vial in his hand.

“Come on, Remus.” Sirius stepped up to him and took his hands. “We stayed here just for this. We have the whole dorm to ourselves. It’s going to be amazing.”

“What if something goes wrong? What if you made a mistake while brewing it?”

“I didn’t.” Sirius pulled Remus closer for a kiss. “I was careful.”

Remus still didn’t look convinced. “I think it’s too dangerous. Even if it works correctly… we don’t know what this will do to you. What if… what if we do something that you’ll regret as soon as the potion wears off? What if I hurt you?”

“Remus…” Sirius cooed, peppering Remus’ jaw with kisses. “You’re not going to hurt me. You know what I enjoy better than I do myself.” He slid his arms around Remus’ waist and pressed their bodies together, kissing his neck. “I trust you, Remus,” he murmured against his skin.

Remus sighed quietly but then laid his hand under Sirius’ chin and raised his head to look him in the eyes. “Are you sure?”

Sirius nodded firmly. He reached out for the vial and for a moment Remus didn’t seem to want to let it go, but then he gave it to Sirius.

“If anything goes wrong–”

“Nothing’s gonna go wrong, Remus.”

“But _if_ anything goes wrong or this potion doesn’t work like it’s supposed to… I swear I will tell McGonagall what you drank and I don’t care if she kills both of us.”

Sirius rolled his eyes lightly and then stood on his tiptoes to kiss Remus on the mouth. “You won’t have to do that, because nothing’s gonna go wrong.”

Remus nodded, but his jaw was clenched and he didn’t look very convinced. Sirius opened the vial and raised it to his lips, but before he could drink it, Remus reached out to stop him.

Part of Sirius was already getting ready for further discussion, but Remus just said, “Maybe you should sit down.”

Sirius nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed, but before he raised the vial to his lips again, he looked at Remus. “If you’re _really_ uncomfortable with this, then we don’t have to do this. You know that, right?”

“It’s okay. I’m just worried about something bad happening to you.” Remus reached out and brushed a strand of Sirius’ hair behind his ear. “But I mean… I’m sure it’s gonna be interesting.” He smirked and Sirius couldn’t resist, but had to lean closer and press a brief kiss on Remus’ lips.

“Alright then,” he said, his voice shaking with excitement and maybe a bit of nervousness as well. “Bottom’s up.” Sirius emptied the vial with one sip. The potion was almost tasteless, except for a hint of something very flowery.  

Remus looked at Sirius intently. “Are you feeling alright?”

Sirius nodded. “I don’t feel anything ye– _oh_.” Before Sirius could even finish his sentence, a sudden wave of heat flushed through him.

“Sirius?” Remus asked worried and reached out to hold Sirius’ arm. The touch shot through Sirius’ body like a bolt of electricity, hitting every single nerve ending, and he moaned loudly.

“Are you okay?”

Sirius just nodded and for a few seconds he just sat there, not moving at all. Even though Remus’ hand wasn’t even touching his skin directly, pleasure was radiating from the warmth of Remus’ touch through Sirius’ whole body and Sirius could feel himself rapidly growing harder in his pants.

“This is amazing,” he whispered hoarsely.

Remus smiled lightly, obviously relieved about this. His hand slid down from Sirius’ arm, making his whole body shudder and a gasp escaping his lips.

“This is going to be _very_ interesting,” Remus muttered under his breath and smirked. “Stand up,” he said then to Sirius. When Sirius got on his feet, Remus stood right in front of him, so close that Sirius could feel the heat radiating from his body, which nearly drove him crazy. He was so overwhelmed with desire, so many different things he wanted – _needed_ – to do and to feel _right now_ rushing through him, that he couldn’t do anything except stand there and drown in Remus’ scent.

Remus ran his hand through Sirius’ hair to the back of his head and Sirius groaned, his head tipping back and his eyes fluttering shut. Just the lightest scrape of Remus’ fingernails over Sirius’ scalp was enough to make his whole body bolt again. Remus kissed Sirius’ neck softly, his lips trailing over Sirius’ skin. Sirius whimpered and his eyes rolled back, his hands clinging into the fabric of Remus’ sweater. He was almost convinced that there was no way he could feel just the tiniest bit more pleasure, but then Remus’ teeth scraped over his skin ever so slightly, and out of nowhere, Sirius’ orgasm hit him with a blinding force. He cried out with pleasure and his knees gave in. Remus caught him and pressed him tightly against his body until Sirius’ orgasm ebbed away.

Sirius leaned against Remus, trying to catch his breath again, still completely dumbfounded by the intensity of all of this. Instead of feeling satisfied from the mind-blowing orgasm he’d just had, he just craved _more_. Greedily, he pulled Remus down to kiss him on the mouth, grinding his hips forward against Remus’. Remus’ hands slid down over Sirius’ sides and he grabbed the hem of Sirius’ shirt and pulled it over his head tossing it aside. Quickly, Sirius’ trousers and underwear followed and then Remus’ own clothes, before he nudged Sirius down on the bed. Sirius lay down on his back and Remus bent over him, not doing anything but looking at him. The hunger in his eyes made Sirius’ whole body shudder with desire and he involuntarily arched his back off the mattress and let out a needy whimper.

“I’m gonna have a _lot_ of fun with you today,” Remus murmured with a lewd grin on his face that set every single one of Sirius’ nerve endings on fire.

“Please,” he groaned and reached out to pull Remus closer, but before he could do that, Remus grabbed his wrist and pushed it down on the mattress again.

“You don’t touch me – or yourself – unless I say you’re allowed to,” he growled.

Sirius moaned and he could feel his erection throbbing. Even under normal circumstances it drove him crazy when Remus bossed him around like this, but in combination with this potion, just this one sentence was enough to bring Sirius to the edge of another orgasm.

Remus bent down and kissed Sirius on the mouth. Sirius’ hands twitched with the desire to hold Remus, but he buried his fingers in the mattress instead to hold himself back. Remus deepened the kiss and his tongue slid past Sirius’ lips into his mouth. Alone Remus kisses were working Sirius up more and more until he was writhing beneath him on the mattress, his whole body just begging for release. There wasn’t much more missing, just one tiny thing that would push him over the edge. Remus, of course, had noticed this. He ended the kiss and lowered his lips to Sirius’ ear. Sirius could feel Remus’ breath on his skin and groaned, his fingers digging deeper into the mattress. His whole body was taut and he was so close to climaxing it was almost painful. He wanted – _needed_ – to come so badly. He needed something to push him over the edge, needed–

“Come for me, Sirius.”

The words and the low tone of Remus’ voice were enough. Sirius exploded and he came again – this time even more intense than before. Remus peppered his neck with kisses, sucking and nibbling on Sirius’ sensitive skin, prolonging the orgasm even more.  

“Fuck,” Sirius whispered breathlessly.

“You okay?” Remus asked him smirking.

“Uh–huh.” Sirius nodded.

“You want more?”

Sirius nodded again and raised his head to kiss Remus. At first, he reciprocated the kiss, but then he let his lips wander down over Sirius’ jaw and his neck to his chest. When Remus closed his lips around Sirius’ nipple, Sirius’ hand shot up and buried itself in Remus’ hair. Remus pulled back from Sirius’ chest and looked at him.

“No,” he said sharply. A part of Sirius wanted to keep his hand where it was and provoke him, just to see what he would do, but then again Remus might punish him by not touching him anymore and he’d rather take this risk another time, when he didn’t already have a potion in his system that drove him crazy.

As soon as Sirius was not touching him anymore, Remus continued kissing his chest. He sucked Sirius’ nipple into his mouth playfully biting down on it, making Sirius’ back arch off the mattress. Sirius’ nipples were always really sensitive, but this– he couldn’t believe how amazing it felt. And even after two orgasms like that, his dick was still throbbing hard and he was already getting close to the next one.

Remus’ lips trailed further down over his abdomen, until they reached Sirius’ hips. Remus settled down between Sirius’ thighs, putting his hand against the back of Sirius’ knee and bending his leg, pressing his lips against the inside of Sirius’ thigh. Sirius groaned and his body trembled as he fought against the urge to grab Remus’ head and pull it where he actually wanted to have Remus’ mouth.

With a torturing slowness, Remus kissed and nibbled his way down over Sirius’ thigh, knowing too well how to drive Sirius crazy. But when he finally reached Sirius’ crotch, he pulled back and started the whole thing again on Sirius’ other leg. It was torture, but _oh_ it felt so good. Remus knew Sirius’ body better than Sirius himself and this, combined with the potion, left Sirius as not much more than a moaning and trembling mess by the time Remus reached Sirius’ crotch again. Remus hands slid over Sirius’ legs and he pushed them further apart. Sirius impatiently urged his hips towards Remus – who promptly smacked his ass. The pain shot in a wave of pleasure through Sirius’ whole body, making him inhale sharply. Remus rubbed soothingly over the heated skin and then leaned forward and kissed Sirius’ perineum, right beneath his balls. Sirius thrusted his hips impatiently – or tried to, at least, but Remus’ hands held him firmly in place. Slowly, Remus kissed his way further downwards, his tongue teasingly licking over Sirius’ hole, applying just the slightest bit of pressure, but not actually pushing into him. Sirius’ breath hitched in his throat, he buried his fingers in the mattress, his hips still thrusting against Remus’ grip. His erection was throbbing almost painfully and it cost him all his willpower to keep his hands off himself. Remus tightened his grip around Sirius’ thighs and then pushed his tongue past Sirius’ tight rim. Sirius let out a strangled cry when he came again. Remus didn’t cease the movement of his tongue for even a second, he worked Sirius through his orgasm and right to the next one; he kept going relentlessly until Sirius couldn’t tell anymore where one climax ended and the next one began. Sirius’ whole body was seized by the force of his orgasms, his mind was blank and nothing seemed to exist except Remus’ hands and mouth on his body, pulling him down into a never ending stream of pleasure.

But then suddenly Remus’ touch disappeared and Sirius cried out disappointed, his body working on its own, still writhing and begging for more.

“Sirius?” Suddenly Remus’ hands lay on his cheek and he was gently holding his face. “Sirius, baby, are you okay?” Only when Remus’ thumbs wiped over his cheeks, Sirius realised that he’d started to cry.

“I– I’m fine,” he managed to say, still gasping for breath. “Please don’t stop.” His hips arched off the mattress and he groaned quietly. “Please.”

“Are you sure?”

Sirius nodded. “ _Please_ ,” he whimpered quietly.

“Okay.” Remus kissed his lips softly. Then he moved back again peppering Sirius’ belly with kisses, slowly nearing his erection. With wise foresight, he firmly placed his left hand firmly on Sirius’ hip and held him down before he wrapped the fingers of his right hand around Sirius’ erection. Sirius’ pelvis thrusted against Remus’ grip and he moaned loudly when Remus’ thumb stroke over the length of his dick and at the same time he bent down and wrapped his lips around its tip.

“ _Fuck_ , Remus,” Sirius hissed, throwing his head back against the mattress as his hips arched off the bed. Now Remus pushed Sirius back down with both of his hands and sucked Sirius deeper into his mouth. Remus groaned quietly and the vibrations sent waves of pleasure through Sirius’ whole body. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and buried his fingers in Remus’ hair, urging him to take his dick deeper. Instead of pulling back and reprimanding him for it though, Remus complied and when Sirius could feel him swallow around the head of his cock, he felt another orgasm rushing closer quickly. His fist tightened in Remus’ hair and Remus moaned, bobbing his head up and down Sirius’ length and working him right through yet another orgasm.

But then suddenly he pulled his head back and he cursed under his breath, his eyes fluttering shut for a few seconds, while he tried to catch his breath, before he opened them widely and looked at Sirius. “I think I can feel it,” he said then. “A bit, at least. The potion, I mean.”

Sirius chuckled breathlessly. “It’s good, isn’t it?”

“Fuck yes.” Remus laughed but then bent forward again, wrapping his lips around Sirius’ erection again. Sirius’ head fell back in his neck but then he felt Remus’ fingers pushing against his lips and he opened up, sucking them into his mouth and wetting them thoroughly.

Without taking his mouth off Sirius’ dick, Remus pushed a first finger inside of Sirius and started to work him open, adding a second and eventually a third one. Even though Sirius could feel that the effects of the potion were slowly wearing off, there was still enough of it left to make him come two more times while Remus was fingering him.

When Remus eventually pulled back, he leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss on Sirius’ lips. “You still okay?”

Sirius nodded and pulled Remus closer for another kiss. Remus grabbed Sirius’ hips and slowly pushed his erection inside of him. Even though the potion had definitely worn off quite a bit, it still felt incredible. Sirius dug his heels in the mattress and thrust his hips up, urging Remus deeper inside of him. Remus growled quietly and his grip on Sirius’ hips tightened. When Remus was buried balls–deep inside of Sirius, he stopped for a moment before he drew back and then thrusted forward again hard, making Sirius curse loudly. Remus hands slid down over Sirius legs and he grabbed the back of his knees, bending his legs and pushing them towards his chest. Sirius moaned loudly when Remus hit his prostate with every thrust and it didn’t take much longer for him to come yet again. Remus moaned loudly when he could feel Sirius clenching tightly around his erection and he moved his hips faster, fucking Sirius right through his orgasm. Since the potion was wearing off, the next one didn’t come right away, but instead just slowly started to build up again. Remus’ grip on Sirius’ legs tightened and he thrusted harder, kept going until Sirius climaxed again.

“Fuck, Remus,” Sirius whimpered and cursed under his breath when he started feel overstimulated. “I– I can’t–”

“Just one more,” Remus begged. “ _Please_.” He groaned and his hips twitched, hitting Sirius’ prostate again. “I’m so close.”

“Shit,” Sirius groaned, his fingers digging deep into the mattress. “You can keep going, but I don’t know if I can come again.”

Remus chuckled hoarsely and continued moving his hips. “I’ll make you.”

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Sirius moaned. Remus took his hands off Sirius’ legs and instead bent forward, so they were leaning against Remus’ chest, while he braced his hands on the mattress and moved his hips faster. Sirius’ eyes rolled back in his head and he cursed under his breath when he actually felt another orgasm slowly building up inside of him.

“Come on,” Remus groaned, pumping his hips fast, aiming for Sirius’ prostate every time. Sirius knew that Remus was holding back so he could come again first and _fuck_ he really wanted to. But after he’d come so many times, the orgasm took a torturing eternity to build up inside of him.

“Fuck, Remus, please don’t stop I’m – _ah_ – I’m so close.”

Remus just growled and bit down on his lower lip, pumping his hips harder. Sirius’ head fell back against the mattress and arched his back off the mattress as much as it was possible for him in this position. But this small change of the angle was enough and when Remus hit his prostate again, it finally shot him over the edge and he came again, crying Remus’ name out hoarsely. On the edge of his mind he registered that Remus was climaxing as well, his hips thrusted a few times even harder than before, until they came to a stuttering halt, Remus still buried deep inside of him, breathing heavily.

Neither of them said a word for a couple of minutes. Eventually Remus slid out of Sirius and sank down on the mattress next to him, pulling him into his arms.

“How are you feeling?” Remus murmured quietly after a while, pressing a kiss against the back of Sirius’ neck.

“Amazing.” Sirius chuckled lazily. He was totally worn out and now that the potion had worn off, his whole body felt overstimulated and raw, but still. That had been incredible.

“Good.” Remus kissed him again. “Did you count?” he asked then, sounding amused. “How often you came?”

“My whole brain was mush, I couldn’t think _anything_ except for how good this felt.” Sirius fell silent for a moment. “Did you?” he asked then.

Remus chuckled. “Fourteen,” he said then, sounding immensely satisfied with himself.

“Shit.” Sirius shook his head in disbelief. “Really?”

“I think so.” Remus shrugged. “It was kinda hard to tell at one point, cause you just kept coming and coming and it was hard to tell how many orgasms it actually were.”

“Speaking of which,” Sirius said and wiggled uncomfortably. “Can we go take a shower? I’m sticky.”

“Not yet,” Remus sighed and nuzzled his head against the crook of Sirius’ shoulder.

“But I’m sticky,” Sirius repeated.

“You just came fourteen times, stop complaining.”

“You’re an asshole.”

“You are what you eat.”

Sirius snorted and slapped Remus’ arm. “I hate you.”

“I know.” Remus braced himself on his elbow and bent over Sirius so he could kiss him on the mouth. “I love you too.”


End file.
